


Help_Urself | Timeskip Jean x Female Reader | Cyberpunk au!

by motoko95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Injury, Consensual, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Intimacy, Multi, New York City, ODM Gear, Psychology, Romance, Slow Romance, Transhumanism, Violence, War, mention of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoko95/pseuds/motoko95
Summary: ⚠️ PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS STORY ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!⚠️TW! BLOOD, DESCRIPTION OF WOUNDS, MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITYALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18!Year 2103,Body modifications and cyborgs form part of everyone's daily life. You study robotic sciences in the city of New York. You don't hang out often, and rather stay home studying, for some reason: you're one of the most developed cyborgs in the world. Your father always looked for improving your body, to make you the best-modified human ever. In the city, there are people called The Robbers of steel. They're known for stealing the cyborgs' prosthesis to make money, and also as the biggest criminals in the region. Your father always tells you to don't go outside too often, or you would be in danger.Despite his warning, your friends convince you to go clubbing one night and meet someone who will change your entire life. What if he was one of your supposed enemies?Hope you'll like this story, don't hesitate to or leave a kudo, enjoy!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. C Y B O R G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this story! Here are some reminders about the abbreviations :
> 
> (h/c) : hair color  
> (e/c) : eye color  
> (f/n) : first name
> 
> y/n is about 20 in the story, and all of the AOT characters are the same age as in season 4, except for :  
> Colt : 19 yo  
> Hange : 25 yo  
> Levi : 26 yo
> 
> I recommend you to listen to some calm cyberpunk music to get into the story even more, enjoy!

You were in your second year of studying robotic science, and one of the best students of your College. New York was one of the safest, but also the most dangerous cities. The gaps between the standards of living in some regions were the biggest among the continent. Some people had a very calm and wealthy way of life, others had to kill, or steal, to survive.

You formed part of the lucky ones, your father was a very reputed robotic scientist, who revolutionized transhumanism thanks to his very ambitious projects, you form part of them. Being between the robot and the human being, made you seen as a miracle, a creature which nobody thought would exist one day. You were the most advanced cyborg among the whole country, and probably the continent. Some people already tried to kidnap you, or steal some of your pieces, but thanks to your endless strength and developed fighting techniques, you always knew how to get away from them. You still had a human brain, heart, digestive and urinary systems, a uterus, hair, and nails; but your skeleton was made of steel, as your spine. Your skin was made of a mix between silicone and human skin cells, your two legs, your muscles, and your right arm were completely synthetic. This arm was also the strongest member of your body, you could throw small blasts from them. Your legs were also very special, you could run at one of the highest speeds a human has ever known. You could read people's minds, modify codes by touching a machine, and had excellent hearing and eyesight. Your brain and eyes were improved thanks to implants.

Anybody could see you as your father's toy, he was always trying his new inventions on your body, improving it more and more. Since you became more independent, his experiences slowed down, and he decided to focus on something else. Your mother died by giving you birth because her body was too weak, your father said. All you knew about her, was that she was completely human, and had no implants. You've never seen a picture of her face, and it made you lost in your thoughts sometimes. Who was your mother? How did she look? Was she as weak as your father always told you? You already caught yourself thinking about his painful words, during one of your insomnias :

"Your mother was so weak, it was nature who has done her job. The weak die, the powerful, the strong, like you and I, stay alive."

You didn't really know how to take those words. Were they bad, wrong, or realistic? You never knew. Your father also slightly modified himself, having implants in his brain and some of his members replaced by a more performant prosthesis, but he wasn't as transformed as you were.

Today, you had class only in the afternoon, which led you to do homework in the morning. You were a hard worker, giving your best to succeed. You knew you had advantages compared to the other students, but you wanted your life to be the most normal as possible, and not to be seen as a "thing". Even if you could look less empathetic than a human without any modification, you still wanted to be recognized as one, a person, and not only a machine, which could be pretty hard sometimes. Some of your classmates were jealous of your remarkable skills, and it was difficult for you to be seen only as a rival, being watched as if you were a kind of strange creature.

Despite the fact the majority of your class looked at you with a bad eye, you were still able to make friends. Sasha and Connie were always here to bring your mood up and really made you feel like you were someone. Someone with a heart. You also had your roommate, Hange. They're a little older than you, in their last year of College. They're pretty eccentric and mad sometimes, but so passionate about cybernetics and your cyborg qualities, that they made you feel exceptional, and loved. It wasn't common for you to have friends, you were a pretty lonely child, your father always behind you, telling you to have to be careful about people. Since you were in the university, you decided to ignore his words, and become independent from some of them. Having those three friends was the best decision you ever made since you were born, receiving this kind of love was new and fantastic. The craziest thing you have done since you left your home was kissing a random guy, it felt weird but good to break your father's rules, which made you feel detained. He was the only person whose mind couldn't be read by you, probably because of his implants. You never knew what's going on in his head.

Meanwhile, you were taking notes, you felt Sasha had an idea. She was sitting to your left, and Connie on hers. She slightly touched your human arm to whisper to you, even if you already knew what she was about to say :

" Hey y/n, don't you have any food with you? I bet the whole class can hear my stomach right now..."  
You replied, still focused.

"Sorry, I only have recharges for my prothesis and implants, and it tastes like shit."

She took a disappointed face, before telling you:

"Are you sure I won't like it?" She was trying to get your mercy, making cute eyes and shaking her lips.

"Would you drink gas? Ask Connie if he has anything." You kept this focused tone.

"Huh, you ain't funny." She said, a little too loud. The teacher, who was a robot, asked her to stay quiet before she asked Connie for some food.

Since you get many implants, you had to eat special nutrients and substances to keep them at their best performance. It wasn't very nutritive for lightly modified humans, since Sasha only had an implant in her brain and a left-hand prosthesis. She was eating so much, she could eat an elephant, even if they weren't elephants anymore, they became extinct a few years ago. She was still skinny like a small-sized and sportive model. Connie interfered, resuming your previous conversation. You could see his cybernetic hazel right eye lightening up:

"Food? Again?" He answered to Sasha, pissed.

"Dude my belly is screaming. And also don't act as if you were following the class." Sasha was getting pissed too.

"Haha I forgot your belly speaks. I had a good nap tho. The class is almost over, we can go to the cafeteria or something." Connie tried to find a way to calm Sasha's hunger down.

"You're right, let's do that." You interfered.  
Sasha was so excited, she let out an internal scream, before almost yelling in the quiet classroom.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Due to her excitement, she fell off her chair, Connie tried to catch her.

"SASHA BE CAREFU..." He fell with her.

You couldn't hold your laugh, seeing someone this excited for a piece of cake, only Sasha could do that. It made you happy. Those good vibes are stopped by the machine yelling at you to get out of the classroom because your friends were making too much noise. You all three got out of the room before everyone, Sasha and Connie jumping everywhere, happy to get out of class earlier even if it was supposed to be a punishment for their bad behavior. You went to the cafeteria, for Sasha and Connie to buy themselves a snack. You weren't hungry since you swallowed each drop of your recharge, your stomach was full. It didn't stop you from trying some of Sasha's four pieces of different cakes and taking a bite of Connie's sandwich. Sasha asked to both of you, her mouth full, looking at her led watch under the skin of her left wrist:

"Okay what time is it losers?"

"You're the loser." Replies Connie. Sasha ignored him.

"Holy sh*it it's already 6 P.M! We have to get ready for the party bro, y/n do you come with us ?"

A party. You never went to a party, but you wish you could go. Because of your "preciousness", you've always thought it was too dangerous to go outside at night. You could see in your friends' minds they really would like you to come, since you never went partying or had a drink with them. What you were dreading, were the Robbers of Steel. Some already tried to get you and followed you when you were getting back to your dorm, alone late at night because you were doing homework at the library. These people form part of the poor ones, their only way to survive is to steal cybernetic pieces from modified people, to sell them illegally to factories, labs, and traffics. Your father always told you his corporation never worked with them. To the Robbers, you would be the jackpot. You were wondering if it was a good idea to go partying with Sasha and Connie, you could invite Hange too. If your friends come with you, it shouldn't be a problem. Connie got you out of your deep thoughts :

"Hey y/n! Are you with us?"  
You answered, confused.

"I don't know if I can guys, I really wanna go but my father and my implants..." Sasha cut you out.

"Honey, who gives a fuck about him? You're a woman now! And if you feel unsafe, stay with us, we will protect you. You can even bring Hange if you want, they have a cybernetic liver so they won't get drunk if they drink! They'll take care of you."

Connie added.

"Also, you know how to fight well, right? My mom talked to me about this superhero from the last century... Hum..." He hesitated for a small moment. "Iron Man! This dude almost has the same powers as yours and always knows how to get out of the sh*t."

You gave them a light smile, reassured. But at this instant, your brain looked for this "Iron Man" on the internet, and you found something... Interesting... You tell your friends.

"Didn't he die in the story?"

Sasha choked on her food before Connie tried to put things right.

"Oh my god, why did you go on the internet you stupid... It's because of a big ass purple bald alien, and Robbers of Steel aren't aliens if I'm right."

"Oh." You nodded. "Then there is nothing to worry about right?"

Sasha tried to get herself together.

"Come with us, you don't have a choice."

"I agree with Sasha." Said Connie.

Since you didn't really have a choice, your decision was made.

"Okay, I go with you. Can Hange come?"

Sasha and Connie gave you big eyes, before getting face to face, very slowly, without saying anything.  
"What?" You wondered.

All of a sudden, they did a high five and jumped because of their joy. They screamed, very synchronized: "FINALLY !".

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at you, but you didn't care. It made you so happy to see your friends like this, you couldn't hold your bright smile. After that, Sasha told you every detail about the party, which was going to happen in a bar in the city, in a fancy neighborhood. A certain Colt Grice organizes it. You knew the Grice family a little, they already worked with your father's corporation in the past, but not for that long. You knew it could only go right if the Grice family was around, they were known for being the best in developing security programs.

With Sasha, you went straight to the girls' dorm, letting Connie go to the boys' to get ready. Her room was next to Hange and yours, so you could see each other often. Hange didn't identify as a male or a female, so the College decided to put them in the girls' dorm. Sasha left you to let you go back to your place so she could go to hers to grab some outfits and makeup. You opened the door and saw Hange chilling on their phone. They stood up right when they heard the door opening :

"MY FAVORITE STEEL PRINCESS! I'm so happy to see yaaaaaaaa!"

They took you in their arms, giving you a big hug, stroking your (h/c) hair. You could smell their sweat, Hange didn't shower often... Their best friend Levi often forced them to wash. They told you you can't say no to Levi, or you could get in trouble.

"I missed you too, four eyes. I wanted to ask you, do you want to go to a party with Sasha, Connie, and me?" You asked them, directly.  
They took you out of their arms, and looked at you with a very surprised look, raising their eyebrows.

"You? A party?"

"Hum... Yea?"

A little silence came up before they screamed at the top of their lungs. You bet the whole building could hear them...

"YEEEAAAAA I WANNA GO WITH YOU! Can I bring Moblit? And Levi? Are you gonna drink? Oh! Maybe you have a cybernetic liver like me? Do you? If you do, I really would like to see it. Or..."  
You cut them.

"Nope, I don't, and yes, you can bring them. I need strong people to protect me if anything is going wrong."

Hange nodded.

"I'll be there princess, don't worry about that. Levi also has uncommon genetics so he's the strongest man I ever know. We will protect you."

You took both of their hands between yours, feeling the warmth of their human skin. Hange didn't have any implants, they were naturally strong and smart.

"Thank you, Hange." A silence came up before you spoke again. "Now... Take a shower please! Do you want Moblit to see you like this?"

"Huh, don't say that. I don't smell that much and my hair isn't that dirty." They sulked.

"Come on! Or I call Levi... Do you remember the time he made you pass out?" You reminded them.

"Oh... Hum... OKAY I'M GOING SEE Y'A IN FIVE MINUTES !"

You watched them running across the room, grabbing nice clothes and a towel, jumping in the bathroom.

While Hange were taking their shower, Sasha knocked at your door. When you opened it, you saw her left cybernetic hand holding a sports bag full of clothes, made of real fabric. You were used to wearing and switching clothes thanks to a bracelet which was sewing you outfits, which designs could be purchased on the internet, in a few seconds. Almost everyone was owning one. Sasha seemed to be old school about clothing.

"You were expecting me to bring bracelets?"  
She asked you with irony.

"Get in." You answered.

She got into your bedroom and started to unwrap her sports bag. Each dress had its own beauty, with different shapes and colors. It has been a while since you haven't seen a real piece of clothing, it felt nice. You finally picked up one, after long minutes of hesitating. The dress was all black, very simple, with long sleeves. Its skirt stopped right before your knees, and it wedded every shape of your body. You looked stunning in that dress.

Sasha also put some makeup on you. Hange came to greet her, wearing a nice suit. They texted Levi and Moblit to ask them to come with you. Moblit was Hange's boyfriend, he was a very calm and nice guy. He also was patient, when you see how crazy his lover can be... Levi is Hange's best friend, they met during their voluntary military service. He was small but very strong and intimidating. You already caught yourself being jealous of his gorgeous black hair.

Anyways, Sasha was done with you and told you to look at yourself in the hidden mirror on the wall on the closet's door. When you turned it on, you couldn't even recognize yourself: you never got dressed to go to a student party:

"You're absolutely stunning." Sasha gasped, as Hange.

"I think we have with us one of the prettiest women on this planet." They added.

"Don't exaggerate Hange." You giggled until Sasha asked you a question that caught all of your attention.

"How do you feel? Do you like it?"

You turned on yourself, looking at every inch of your body, your face. People were already seeing you like a doll since your skin was very soft and clean. You didn't have any body hair because of the mix which composed your skin. In this outfit, with this hair, this makeup, you thought you were beautiful. You never felt so confident in your short period of existence.

"I feel... Beautiful."

Sasha and Hange gave you a very big smile, happy as you were. You couldn't wait for tonight.

After knocking, Connies came into your dorm and was as impressed as your two other friends. He was wearing only black clothes: a turtle neck with loose pants, and black boots. He was also holding a black beanie in his left hand and had put some black eyeshadow around his eyes. Sasha was wearing white thigh high with high heels boots, and a silver thigh dress with short sleeves. Her deep brown eyes were decorated with shining silver eyeliner and black mascara. Her shiny brown hair was attached in a high ponytail. Before leaving, she borrowed a white jacket made of synthetic fur.

All of you were ready, you went to Connie's automatic and electric car. Its sheet metal was painted with an immaculate white. When he started the vehicle, multicolor LEDs lighted upon the doors, the dashboard, and the ceiling. He switched them to all red, before looking at the car's state on the dashboard's big screen, and then turning on the autopilot to your destination.

The mood in the car was crazy, Sasha pulled the music at the maximum volume before all of you were dancing and singing very loud. You felt like the happiest woman on this planet, having so much fun by your best friends' side. While you were all enjoying this "before", one of Connie's thoughts suddenly popped up in your head. You could see people, probably friends he knew they were coming to this party. You saw a guy with long brown hair and green eyes, kissing an Asian girl with short hair as if they were alone in their bedroom. You could have heard only the girl's name "Mi..ka..". Was it Mika?

You also saw a blonde guy holding Sasha by her waist, getting closer and closer. Another muscular blonde guy talking to a tiny blondie, who was next to a brown girl with freckles and hazel eyes. And finally, you saw a shadow, of a very tall man, with light brown hair which wasn't that long, but not short. Unfortunately, Hange got you out of your thoughts before you could see his face. They accidentally kicked you in the ribs by wriggling in all directions. It didn't hurt you but surprised you.  
You finally arrived at your destination. The car parked itself in an underground parking which wasn't that far from the bar. When you get out, you could see all of the rainbow neons lightening the streets full of people, walking on top of each other in all directions. Holographic billboards and ads were decorating almost all of the buildings. All of this crowd and stimulus were kind of overwhelming to you, it was your first time in the center of New York City. You couldn't stop you from smiling, you took Sasha's hand and walked beside her, following Hange and Connie who were in front of you. It was the best feeling ever.

The bar where the party was occurring looked full. The music was blasting, the room was lightened with purple lights, which gave it a very particular mood. People there seemed to have so much fun, you couldn't wait to taste this feeling for the first time.

Still holding Sasha's hand, you get into the building, and tried to find Moblit and Levi in the messy crowd. They were standing at the bar, drinking some kind of blue liquid, probably alcohol. Once you all got to them, you greeted each other. The guys were surprised you were here but in a good way. Hange kissed Mobilt's lips and gets in his arms for a few seconds, and then hugged Levi, who didn't seem to like this demonstration of affection. Despite he looked like a grumpy tiny guy, Levi was neat and tiny, dressed in an all-black suit. Moblit was just wearing a white shirt with black loose pants and sneakers. He was known to be a kind of simple guy. You were all talking to each other, sharing gossips and facts about yourselves. The music wasn't too loud at the counter. Connie left you to look for some of his friends.

Suddenly, you felt a thought. It was kind of far away from your group, but it was getting closer and closer. You perceived Sasha's name, in a masculine tone. You could feel love, very intense and passionate love, but also high sexual desire. You guessed it was Sasha's boyfriend, who you had never met before. She let out a little scream :

"AH !"

All of you turned your heads in her direction to check if everything was alright. A tall blonde guy was standing behind her, both of his hands on her hips.

"I missed you, babe, you look cute when you're surprised." He told her, with a calm tone.

"Nicco, it was you !" Sasha sighed of relief.

Not even two seconds later, Sasha was face to face with this "Nicco", who drove her into a deep kiss. Because of your high hearing capacities, you could hear each sucking sound, breath, it was almost mesmerizing. You could perceive their growing desire for each other from their minds. Their movements were more and more intense, passionate. You caught yourself being jealous, jealous because you never had the chance to know this kind of feeling by yourself. Feeling loved, desired, share something unique with someone, who could be the only one who understands and could receive this particular connection. You've always dreamed of living a moment like this.  
You brutally came back to reality when Levi interfered:

"Hey guys if you wanna have sex it's in the hotel room. I bet Niccolo is already hard, I'm not here to see you f*cking each other."

Levi's authority worked immediately, the couple stopped right when the tiny man asked them to. Sasha went back to you, with Niccolo giving her a back hug, holding her shaped waist and smelling her hair.

"Sorry, I've never introduced my boyfriend to you. Y/n, this is Niccolo, we've been together for a year. Nicco, this is y/n, she's my best friend from college."

"Nice to meet you, y/n, Sasha told me a lot about you."

Niccolo seemed very friendly, you could see in his mind he was already working as a software engineer. He graduated last year. You introduced yourself too.

"I'm y/n, you probably already know me as Humanetics Electronics' muse. It's a pleasure to meet you."

You both shook hands before starting a conversation.  
Humanetics Electronics was your father's corporation, he was its CEO and founder. You were the most important symbol of the company's success.

Connie came back with a group of people, ready to introduce all of them to you. You were so excited to make new friends, to know other perspectives. Social life still was something new to you. You could recognize people you saw in Connie's thoughts in the car earlier: the muscular blonde guy, dressed in a white shirt a little open on the top with black pants and glitters on his cheekbones, the small blonde girl, wearing a neon blue dress which was reacting to UVs, and finally the other girl with freckles. Her hair was styled in a low ponytail, her dark eyes decorated with deep black eyeshadow, and she was dressed in a black and white suit. You guessed only the tiny girl had major implants, by feeling their electric impulses. Her eyes and skin were replaced, which explains her very dolly look. The others had small cerebral ones, probably to improve their intellectual capacities a little. Strangely, it seemed like someone was missing, you could perceive it from their cerebral activity. Connie introduced you to them:

"Here she is!"

"The y/n you can't stop talking about?" The guy interrupted him.

"Yes, exactly. Y/n, this is Reiner, Historia, and Ymir."

"Wow, you look so unreal! I'm so pleased to meet you!" Exclaimed Historia.

"Nice to meet you," Ymir said with a calm tone.

"Nice to meet you all." You told them, cheerful.

"Nice to meet you, beauty." Reiner stepped in. "Connie, do you know where Jean is ?"

As you thought, someone is missing. You turned your head to check if there was anybody else around you, but everyone was gone. You just saw Levi going straight to the smoking room, a cigarette in his mouth. Next to him was standing a tall blonde man, he was leading one of his hands on Levi's back. You felt an attraction between the two men and noticed the tall one has a completely cybernetic arm as you do.

Connie's friends seemed very friendly as Niccolo, you were excited to know them better. You went back to your mates' conversation :

"No, I don't know where the fuck he is, probably on the first floor in the lounge room. He doesn't really like crowds and stuff." Connie replied to Reiner.

The moment Connie says Jean's name, a silhouette appears in your mind: it's the same as the one you saw in the car.

"Let's look for him," Reiner added. "Y/n, you come with us?"

To be honest, you didn't want to explore the building that much. Also, you were scared someone could take you in this crowd without anybody to notice. You thought it was safer for you to stay there, without moving. Even if you were alone, there were still the barmen to keep an eye on you.

"I don't think it's really safe, in this crowd..." Ymir cut you.

"Come on sweetie, don't be a pussy. I know you're precious and stuff but please enjoy your youth a little."

She was right, but you were too afraid. You didn't want to cause them any trouble.

"Call me if he's there, I'll join you. And... Don't worry about me. I can blow up the whole building all by myself you know?" You tried to convince them.

"Girl, Colt is probably there, come to greet him at least. We'll have a good time." Insisted Connie.

"I'll join you later, I promise." You tried to give them a comforting look. All of them stared at each other for a while, before Connie took the floor.

"Okay princess, just keep us updated. Be careful. If there's anything going wrong, call me."

"I will."

They all went straight to the purple crowd, disappearing slowly, leaving you alone. You didn't regret your decision, thinking it was reasonable.

"So, I'm the one they're looking for?"

A deep voice popped out of nowhere, which surprised you. You slowly turned to your right until you saw a silhouette right in front of you. You slightly jumped with surprise and gasped.

"Who are you?" You asked, a little panicked.

The very tall silhouette sat down, and this person was now facing you. It was a man, a tall man, with large shoulders, and a lively body. He had shiny hazel eyes and light brown hair, which was not too long, but not short. He also had a small beard. He was wearing a black turtleneck, skinny black jeans, and a long and classy black coat.

"Sorry, I probably scared you. I'm Jean by the way. Nice to meet you."

His voice was deep and calming, you were mesmerized.

"Oh, I see. I'm y/n, nice to meet you too." You replied with a shy tone, intimidated. You shook hands.

"I know." He tells you with a seductive smirk.

Wow, so... This was how it felt to be this close with a man? It was pretty interesting. There was something which was making you a little annoyed anyways: you couldn't read his mind, which was pretty strange, because you didn't perceive any electric impulse from any brain implant.  
You still had to admit, Jean was a beautiful man. His gaze was kind of special, you felt like you were talking with a person who came from a sweet dream. You instantly felt safe by his side, even if you couldn't guess anything about him. He was beautiful. He suddenly brought you back to reality:

"Are you staring babe?" He chuckled.

"Babe"? He was getting too direct, but he was right, you were staring.

"Don't call me babe, I'm not a doll." You replied harshly but wanted to tease him.

He pulled his hands up as if he was about to be arrested.

"Wow, okay! I've crossed the boundaries, my fault. Should I call you... Princess?"

"That's how my friends call me, so let's say it's alright." You gave him a smile, you felt your cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Okay, Princess. I have something to suggest to you." He placed his elbows on the bar.

"Come on, tell me." You answered.

He stared at you for a while, looking at every inch of your body. You were wearing a black parka, but we still could see the skin of your legs, which were crossed. Your right hand was also exposed since it's not covered with skin, its steel was reflecting the purple lights. You were flattered by his seduction game, none men ever tried to seduce you before. It was scary, but also exciting. While he was focused on your particularities, you were focused on his face, his handsome face. He was completely human but seemed like he was coming from another reality. After analyzing you, he restarted the conversation.

"You seem pretty expansive, and as you can see I'm a pretty strong man."

You laughed a little.

"I'm stronger than you. I can crush your skull with one hand in only ten seconds."

He gave you big eyes, surprised.

"Oops, you're probably right, and to be honest, that's also hot. But anyway, if you want, I can be your bodyguard until the others come back. And... may I offer you a drink?"

You couldn't refuse, you appreciated his company. You told yourself that if he was Connie and Sasha's friend, that means he was not dangerous at all for you.

"I accept your proposition, sir." You replied with a smirk.

Jean seemed cheerful you said yes, it was the first time someone paid you a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey simps! I hope you appreciate this concept and this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and can't wait to share the next with you. I'm sorry if the chapters are long, I wanted to introduce many things. Also, I think I'll upload at least once a week, let's say every Wednesday! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, see you for the next of the story!
> 
> Special thanks to Minnie, who helped me to get the best version of this story possible. Check her editing account on Instagram, she's got talent: kylostyles


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC RECOMMENDATIONS :
> 
> You can play this youtube video to get more in the mood (I actually used this mix to write this chapter, it's also very relaxing!): https://youtu.be/fVY3Kqkz9qg
> 
> If you don't like it, I still recommend you to play a cyberpunk mix in the background.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_hypnose \ip. n_ ** **_ɔ_ ** **_z\; noun:_ ** _French word for_ **_mesmerize_ ** _, which means to capture the complete attention of (someone); transfix._

_._

_._

_._

You've never drunk alcohol, having someone paying you a drink made you kind of anxious. You didn't know what to say or do. Jean asked you what you wanted:

"What would you like, princess?" His voice was mesmerizing. You looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Hum... Actually..." He spoke before you could finish your sentence, snapping his fingers before pointing you with his right index.

"You don't drink."

"Yes, actually... I've never tried, I've never got the opportunity before." You replied, shyly.

"Wanna try something then? It's okay if you refuse." You were looking at the ground, hesitant, so Jean stopped himself, looking for your (e/c) eyes. "Hey, you seem anxious, is there anything wrong?" The tall man asked you, with a very comforting tone. His brown eyes met yours, right at this moment, you told yourself. " _His eyes... They're... special. He's... special_.". The eye contact was very intense, you started spacing out. You were detained by his gaze, you couldn't escape from it, and Jean seemed he couldn't run out from yours either. It was something new for you, this hypnotic feeling, scary but addictive at the same time.

Jean interrupted this moment, asking you, worried.

"Are you okay?" He shifted his body and slowly leaned towards you, you raised your head a little bit. You were feeling comfortable with Jean, but could you fully trust him? You didn't have any access to his mind, which kind of frightened you, but also made you excited. You looked at the dancing crowd for a moment, he still was staring at you with this worried expression, both of his elbows on his laps. You turned back to him.

"I feel comfortable with you, honestly." You dived into his beautiful eyes. "But... Who can say I can trust you?" He went back to a proper sitting position and gave you a slight smile, before saying: "I'm staying right beside you, knowing you could turn me into soup without even using a blender. I think I'm the one who should be worried." He chuckled.

You couldn't prevent yourself from laughing at his bad joke, putting your hand on your mouth. You noticed he tried to make you feel better, he seemed really kind. For once, you were having so much fun but all of those worries came back to you, stopping you from living your own life. What if you just let go for tonight? Why not having fun with this guy who seemed nice and respectful to you? He was Connie and Sasha's friend, why should you be worried? Taking a risk would be worth it, you knew how to defend yourself, you were not a little girl anymore. Your father wasn't there to watch over you. You wanted to know more about Jean, to spend more time with him.

You're trying to not drink alcohol tonight, so you tell Jean, "I'll take strawberry soda, please?" He clapped both of his hands on his laps and gave you a big smile, "Anything you want y/n." He winked at you, you smiled back. You looked at him asking the bartender for your drink and his. Half the young man's face was reconstructed with cybernetic implants, you could see metal reaching his jaw, temples, and forehead. His eye was glowing blue, his hair was blonde, styled with an undercut. When he brought the drinks, Jean thanked him, with a vicious smirk, "Thank you Pokko." The concerned "Pokko" sighed with annoyance "Stop teasing me Jean boy." Jean giggled, before giving you a glass full of a pink, sparkling and phosphorescent liquid. Your pair's drink was also phosphorescent but had a blue color. You were curious about its taste, so you asked Jean if you could try it, which he accepted. He gave you his glass and you took its straw between your metallic fingers to reach it to your mouth. It tasted so bitter and sweet at the same time, it was so weird, you couldn't prevent yourself from wincing and gave the glass back. Jean smiled at you and laughed, "Hey don't make fun of me !", you told him, smiling, "You're cute.", he said, looking at you.

" _You're cute._ ", those words sent an electric shock in all of your body. Nobody looked at you the way he was doing before.

You two started to get into a conversation, trying to know each other better. You told Jean about your life in College, how you met Sasha, Connie, and Hange; your hobbies, all of your adventures with your goofy trio. He was listening to you attentively, interested in you. When you asked him about what he was doing in life, he only answered he was doing his best to spread justice and loyalty in the city. It intrigued you, maybe he was a policeman since they couldn't tell who they were anymore because of the rising criminality: they would risk their lives. At least, you knew he was going on his twenties and that he met Sasha and Connie in elementary school. You were spending a good time by his side.

The room started to get hot, the crowd was getting denser and denser since new guests were coming. The music was getting louder and louder. It began to feel stifling to you, the heat was less and less bearable, so you removed your parka. Jean noticed that.

"You wanna go outside a little bit? I can go with you if you wish." You replied very quickly. "Yes, let's go.". You were just getting up when suddenly, a hand touched your shoulder, it was Connie.

"Hey! We couldn't find Jean there, are you okay?" he asked you. Jean was standing there, looking at Connie, with a smirk. "Look in front of you, stupid.". Connie reached to him and got into a hug. They seemed to be really close. Connie was actually happy you were talking to each other. Jean told him you were going outside to take some fresh air since you were not feeling that great. Connie looked so excited to see you enjoying the night, meanwhile Jean started to get ready to go into the purple dancing crowd to find the exit. You were about to follow him, but right before you could go, your best friend grabs both of your shoulders and brings you close to him. You could smell his cologne, his cybernetic eye was lightening your skin, he whispered in your ear: "You can trust him, y/n. When you come back, tell me EVERYTHING. Have fun". You giggled and promised him you will. Connie let go of his grip on you and watched you following his friend, he waved at you, smiling, it was comforting.

The crowd was very dense, you were afraid to lose Jean in it. Even if he was tall, you were scared to get confused because of the purple lights, despite your developed eyesight. You got closer to Jean, gripped his coat but he turned around to face you. Since the music was very loud at this moment, he spoke in your ear: "Want to take my hand?", offering his hand to you. Taking his hand was the only way to not drown in this ocean made of people. You accepted his proposition and gave him your hand made of steel that you recovered instantly with your removable skin. You took his hand. It was so warm, soft, his fingers were long and neither too big, nor too thin. You had your thumb on the back of this hand, and could feel its veins running through its surface. This hand was strong, comforting, taking care of yours. You saw the back of its owner now, who started walking in the tsunami, who turned back his head to face you and gave you a comforting smile. You smiled back. For the first time in ages, you felt completely safe. The weirdest thing is that you met him only an hour ago. Wait, an hour already? Time flies so fast.

After swimming in this tumultuous horde, you finally could feel the wind on your skin, still holding Jean's hand. It felt amazing. You sensed your mate's gaze on you, he was probably making sure you were feeling better. Some people were walking down the streets, lightened by the multicolor neons and ads. The sky was all black, the air was cold.

"Are you okay now?" Jean asked you, "Better than ever.," you replied. He smiled, seemed relieved, and said "I'm glad". Suddenly, for the first time, you felt something coming from his mind. You couldn't fully perceive what it was, just electric impulses coming from his brain: he probably had an idea. You heard Jean's voice, telling you "Did you know we could see most of New York from the roof of the building?" You were right, he was thinking about something, but you couldn't fully read his mind yet. "No, I don't visit the city very often.", you answered, with a little bit of regret, in your voice. You were still holding Jean's hand. "There are stairs on the left side, wanna come with me? It will be calm there," Jean asked for your consent, again, which was very appreciable. You nodded and felt him pull you in a certain direction. He started to run to where he wanted to bring you. Because you were surprised, it took you a little while to get at his pace, "Come on princess! You told me your legs were strong, prove it!" he teased you, a lot, but it never sounded annoying to you. On the contrary, you thought it was kind of flattering.

Once you got to the metallic stairs, there was a tiny portal closing them. Jean let go of your hand to jump over it, before proposing you, his. You knew you didn't need it at all. Thanks to your legs, you were able to jump over the small piece of steel, without even touching it, propelled by their strength. Jean made big eyes, impressed by your performance, and whistled. "I don't need a man's help, but your attention is appreciable, thank you", you said, he nodded, raising his eyebrows ''Hum, I see." Both of you were going upstairs, the building was pretty high, you guys were lucky to be strong enough.

There were only two floors left, but you wanted to show Jean what your legs were able to do and tease him back. You began to climb on the guardrail, managed your balance, you were taller than Jean now, you looked at him with a smirk, while he started to get worried because you could fall at any time. "Hey what are you doing?", he panicked a little, you grinned, even more, and turned to make him face your back. You bent your legs to the maximum, then jumped somersaulting to arrive on the roof safely. You were flying, it felt like you were in heaven, feeling the breeze hitting your hair. When you were facing the floor, still high in the sky, you could have seen Jean, his mouth wide open, impressed by your performances, he was frozen.

You landed safely on the roof, using your right hand to cushion the chock. You looked at Jean from it, he restarted to walk on the stairs, "My legs are strong, you see Jean boy?" you teased him, both of your hands on your mouth's sides, to amplify your voice. "Hey don't call me like that!", he replied with an annoyed tone, it made you laugh. Once Jean was almost there, you gave him your hand as if he needed help to take the last stair. You couldn't stop teasing him, it was so fun.

Both of you were facing the whole city now, it was a nice show. It was late at night, but the people here were still awake, very active. The lights looked like a rainbow, the electric cars and motorcycles were running everywhere, you also could see the Statue of Liberty, slightly damaged by time and its half-submerged under the water because of climate change. At this moment, we could see glitters in your eyes, impressed by this landscape, your heart skipped a beat. Jean was looking at you, with a caring gaze, "You like it?" he asked you, you looked at him in the eyes, with a bright smile "Of course I do! Thank you for bringing me there.", you were so happy. Your words made him smile, you went back to look at the scenery.

After admiring New York for a while, you two decided to sit down on the floor. You could feel the bass from the music played in the bar blasting when you reached the ground. You and Jean continued to talk about your lives, getting deeper into sensitive topics since there were only both of you now.

Jean was a good listener, you could tell him everything, he was never judging you. The wind was very cold and made both of your haircuts messy, you closed your parka and bent your legs to put them closer to your body. Jean's gigantic legs were straight on the ground, he was resting on both of his hands. You were both looking at the sky while you were talking. You started confessing about your father, and how he was making you feel detained, which stirred up Jean's curiosity.

You told him how your father has raised you in the perspective you would be above human beings, but at the same time, so precious that you would always have to be careful about your surroundings. It was College that made your first friends, you never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, you were forbidden to go outside until you could go to school. You also told him about your late mother, whose appearance was still unknown to you. Your father could call you at any time to test new things on your implants, or for conferences. You never have been able to know if your father loved you because you were his daughter, or because you're his most successful invention. The surgeries, the tests, the examinations, your scars, your training, your injuries, the physical and mental pain all of these gave you... Jean really was focused on you, he seemed to feel how painful your childhood felt to you, according to his expression. Weirdly, he seemed kind of concerned by the situation.

"So, you're telling me, you're the result of your dad's experiment?", he asked you, staring at your side profile, you were still looking at the sky. You replied, with a soft voice, "Kind of, at least I'm probably the most powerful woman in the world." You were lying to yourself, telling yourself this situation was fine, but you knew it wasn't. Jean got closer to you and told with a soft voice, "Maybe, but at what cost?". He was so right, but you couldn't admit it yet, you didn't really know what to answer. Jean's voice resonated again, "You seem to be a good person, y/n. You're human, you have the right to be free". His words immediately hit you, you felt tears coming to your eyes, you were preventing them from getting out. There was a silence for a few seconds, you looked at the ground, you felt your throat getting tighter and tighter. You met Jean's gaze, with a crisped smile, "Tonight, is my first night of freedom.", you said. He nodded with a slight smile before you asked him, "Jean, tell me more about you, how have you become the person you are today?". Your pair shook his head side to side, laughing, "I don't think I'm interesting as you are.", he looked at his feet. You insisted, convinced he was wrong, "Come on! I bet you have a lot of stuff to tell me about..." he cuts you "You would be afraid of me."

What? Afraid? You started to get worried, what was he talking about? You couldn't read his mind, but the only things you could feel from him were pure feelings of humanity, justice, and goodwill. This feeling of mistrust was still crossing your mind but you couldn't deny the fact you felt safe by his side. You tried to comfort him, "I'm supposed to read people's minds, but I don't know why I can't read yours. Despite this fact, I can distinguish your main personality traits and your goals.". Jean asked quickly, "What do you see?", you left a small silence before you told him "Only positive things. I'm not afraid of you.". You put your warm and human left hand on his, you felt his blood flow rose, meaning his heartbeat did so. "So, Jean, tell me about yourself.", your eyes were still diving in his, before he started talking, "Alright princess, here is my amazing but miserable life...". You listened to his mesmerizing voice attentively.

Jean grew up in one of the poorest neighborhoods of New York, in Harlem. He was an only child with a loving and caring family. His first contact with a wealthier way of life was when he went to school for the first time, children from all classes were mixed there. Sasha and Connie were from wealthy neighborhoods but accepted him as he was, often inviting him to their places so he could enjoy their privileges a little. Sasha's family often gave him food to help his family, so did Connie with hygiene supplies. Those demonstrations of charity were very rare in the era you were living, Jean has been lucky to meet Connie and Sasha. He also made a best friend, Marco, who was his neighbor, but his family was having a better way of life. The more he grew up, the more curious he became about how Marco's family could reach a normal quality of life. Jean's mother's job was to repair found cybernetic implants to resell them to some factories, but it wasn't making an adequate amount of money to survive every day. One day, Marco told him about his job, and he decided to follow him. His mom was against it, so he left her, and haven't seen her for four years. He told you that if he talked about his job, you would feel uncomfortable for various reasons, he didn't want to trigger you. All he could tell was it would never hurt anybody innocent and defenseless. That sounded very suspicious, he probably was a criminal, but what type? Drug dealer? Implants Traficant? Robber of steel? You began to feel worried, the cold weather wasn't making you any better so you started shaking, "Why don't you tell me anything about what you do? Am I one of your prey? Are you a robber?" He ignored your questions, "You seem cold", he removed his coat and put it on your shoulders, "Here you go.". The warmth of his gigantic coat kind of calmed you down, but it didn't completely make your anxiety go away. You looked so small in this huge and thick piece of fabric, you haven't left Jean's gaze, who seemed upset. His coat was imprinted with his smell, mixed with cologne, it felt so pleasant to you it was hard to don't space out.

While he was adjusting the clothing he gave you, you could have noticed a mark inside of his left wrist. It was a tattoo, a symbol made of two wings. Was he forming part of a gang or something? You tried to confront him, "I'll be afraid of you if you aren't honest with me". He responded, with a deep and soft voice, "If Connie and Sasha are still friends with me, it's because they know I'm not dangerous, or evil."

His face became so close to yours, you could feel his hot breath on your skin, you thought this proximity wasn't intentional, Jean probably wanted to show you he was honest. You felt adrenaline running through your blood, but stayed frozen, his lips were so close to yours. You wanted to feel them, someone else's warmth. Jean attracted you, as this feeling of danger and mystery. You still thought you couldn't allow yourself to give in to this feeling, you had to be certain Jean wasn't playing with you. "How do you survive, Jean Kirstein, that's all I want to know."

His face stayed close to yours, he didn't move even a little, he confessed: "I steal from the evil, y/n, from the rots who ruined people's lives." Silence came up, your breathing quickened, he probably was a robber of steel, but, a "good" one? Jean broke this awkward tension, "Can I touch your face?", you couldn't prevent yourself from nodding, you were so attracted and felt free despite your fear. He put some of your hair behind your right ear, rubbing your cheek. "Sasha and Connie wanted me to meet you, so I could protect you from all the clans who are hunting in the neighborhood. They want you to be safe as I do. They want you to enjoy your youth the most as you can."

Sasha and Connie... You should have guessed! This is why they have left you, for Jean to find you and become friends with him! At least, all they wanted was your well-being, it touched you in some way. But the first minute you met Jean, you felt there was a connection between you two, something uncommon. It never happened before, your heart raced during all of the small-time you have spent with him. You said with a very low voice, with an upset tone, looking at your feet hidden the big black coat, "I see...". You looked back at Jean, his breathing was heavy, "I thought I would only be your bodyguard, but I didn't expect you to be so..." he paused, before whispering, "attractive.". You widen your eyes, surprised by his remark, you were very flattered, you couldn't prevent yourself from asking, "Really?". Jean chuckled, before he replied, "I don't fall easily since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend. You're the first one who has made me feel this way since.", wow, what does that mean? You didn't know how relationships worked, could someone fall this easy?

You were still lost in your thoughts, your lips so close to Jean's, the tension was at its maximum. You could hear his heartbeat, getting heavy, feel his hand going down on your waist under the coat. What was that? Why were you... craving for him to kiss you? It didn't happen with the random guy you kissed during the spin-the-bottle game in College. Everything was slowed down, it was almost 1 A.M, you didn't know where your friends were... Wait, did they know you were on this roof with Jean? Slowly approaching your face closer to his? Closing your eyes and were ready to meet his lips? You were almost there, your head was finally empty, just focusing on your partner's heartbeat and breath, you could hear a slight growl coming from his vocal cords.

This intense moment got interrupted, Jean smiled and chuckled, stopped himself from getting any closer to you before putting his index on your lips, and said "Never at the first meeting, princess." A big feeling of frustration invaded you, you noticed a weird feeling of heat going between your legs, that you crossed to try to dispel this sensation hoping Jean won't notice. You didn't want your body to react this way, you weren't only physically attracted, it made you feel uncomfortable. You started to avoid your partner's gaze, ashamed, he didn't even kiss you but you were already getting butterflies. Unfortunately, Jean noticed your shyness, stroked your cheek with his left thumb, "You seem so shy, it's cute." he murmured, his voice was cracking, your heart beating fast. You accidentally met his hypnotic gaze, getting stuck into it once again, your cheeks were burning hot.

Suddenly, your phone rang: it was Connie, interrupting this testing moment. You get the glass slab out of your pocket to pick up, after asking Jean if it wouldn't disturb him. He put a little bit a distance between you two so you could take the call.

"Wassup baldie?" Your voice resonated in the machine. The surname you gave to Connie made Jean laugh.

"Princess! I'm calling you because I'm about to get back to the dorm. Sasha will sleep at Niccolo's because they horny as fuck and Hange is gonna stay at Moblit's since they haven't seen each other for a while. Are you still with Jean?" Connie announced you.

You were kind of destabilized because of the previous events, you didn't know how to handle all of this. You replied with a shaking voice, hesitant.

"Hum...Huh... Yeah, we're on the roof. Want us to go down?"

He told you with a little teasy voice, you could hear the muffled music's sound in the background, "Humhum... Yeah, let's join in front of the entrance door. What did you two do all alone there?" You could guess he was smirking and stroking his chin.

"Shut the fuck up Connie." You said in response with a smile, Jean giggled.

"Okay okay... See you there y/n, you better tell me E-VRY-THING." Connie took a very insistent tone.

"'kay, see ya dumbass." You could have heard him laugh before hanging up.

Jean didn't get his eyes off you, not for even a second. He also guessed what was going on, "Time to go home?", he asked you. You just nodded, before he helped you to get up, so you could feel his warm and protecting hand again. Once you were standing up, he gently put his left hand on your hollow back, slowly guiding you to the stairs. While you were going down them, you took support on his body, so he wrapped his arm around you for you to be more comfortable. You just wanted to feel his warmth and smell his cologne for a last time tonight, feeling completely safe. Both of you were silent, so you could listen to his breath and his heartbeat which were rocking you.

When you almost got there, you and Jean stepped away from each other as if nothing really happened: you were very shy and didn't want Connie to tease you too much, like Jean. You met him at the front door, chatted a little. He couldn't stop teasing both of you, he seemed happy you got closer to Jean this quick. You were about to leave with Connie, but you were still wearing Jean's coat, you went to him and started to remove it, thanked him, "Thank you for tonight, and for the coat, I-", you couldn't finish your sentence, he cut you, "Keep it, so you'll have an excuse to see each other again. I sent you my number on your bracelet, you'll just have to accept my request to get it." ( _Each person had a cybernetic bracelet, which allowed them to pay, travel, communicate administrative information... You could also send data to strangers, it had a holographic display_.). You couldn't believe he anticipated everything, you started to stare at his light brown eyes intensely. He put a hand on your shoulder, before saying, "I had a very pleasant evening. Text me when you get home, only if you want to of course." He left a kiss on the top of your head, taking his time, your cheeks glowing red. Connie gasping loudly and putting a hand on his mouth in the background, everyone around staring at him, then at you. Jean spoke to you again, softly, "See you around, princess.", after taking your small face between his hot and huge hands, rubbing both of your cheeks. You looked up to reach his gaze before he gave you a smile and left you, sometimes looking behind him to look at you. You get your hand up, slowly, waved at him, your mouth slightly opened.

Connie brought you back to reality, moving his head in the direction of the underground parking, "Come on princess, let's go home." You reached to him, went to the parking, and got in the car. During the whole ride, Connie asked you about your evening with Jean, he was so curious. You were always replying, giggling, shy, and happy. Once you arrived at the College's dorms, you gave each other a hug to say goodnight. You were very tactile with your friends, boy or girl, it didn't matter to you. Before you two split to go to each other rooms, Connie murmured in your ear "If you appreciate him, don't hold yourself. We'll always look over you, okay?.", he rubbed your back with his right hand to comfort you. You've put a distance between you two to face him completely, "I know, thank you, Connie, I'm happy I can always count on you guys." You smiled at each other, said goodnight, and went straight to your dorms.

You've removed all of your makeup and put pyjamas on. You were so enthusiastic to finally go back to your warm and soft bed, losing yourself in the thick blanket. You took your phone to look at your social media a little before going to sleep, it was 3 A.M. Jean was all over your mind, you spent an amazing time with him. You were wondering if you should really text him, if it was reasonable. After thinking a little, you told yourself it wasn't a big deal, you're an adult, you do whatever you want in your life. And, most importantly... You appreciate him. You text him:

_"Hey, it's y/n, i got home safely. thank u again for tonight, i spent a great time with you. Did you go back to your place safely?"_

_Sent 3:02_

_"I'm happy you're alright, i can sleep peacefully. I went home safe, thank you very much for asking. I hope I'll dream about u tonight, will u dream about me perhaps? Sweet dreams princess."_

_Received 3:05_

As your eyes found his words, your mouth slightly opened, surprised and warmed by them. You shut down your phone, laid down very comfortably, and closed your eyes. Your heartbeat get faster, you thought about the smell of his cologne and his deep eyes, the sound of his heavy heartbeat. Already having a crush? Maybe. You fall asleep peacefully, these relaxing thoughts calming you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm so happy to see you guys again with this new chapter! I know it's long, but I really wanna put into detail what the characters are feeling, and also the environment. Since the chapters are long, I won't be updating every week. Writing a chapter can't take me less than two weeks, hope it's okay with you!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who follows and supports this story, it means so so so so so so much to me! I love you all ♥
> 
> Special thanks to Minnie again, who helped me to get the best version of this story possible. Don't hesitate to look at her editing account, she makes art! : kylostyles
> 
> Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to leave a vote if you liked it, see you in two weeks at least! ♥


	3. H E A V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW NOTE: ⚠️ PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT THIS STORY ON ANY SOCIAL MEDIA WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!⚠️
> 
> As always you can play the music here while you read: https://youtu.be/YgfdsDjawTY
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of sexual assault, slurs, blood.

A few days have passed since that night. That night when you embraced this feeling of freedom for the first time. This night when you met and spent most of your time with this man.

You still could feel Jean's warmth sometimes, when you were all alone in your bed, trying to sleep meanwhile Hange was snoring like a dinosaur, or during class, spacing out. It was clear, you wanted to see him again. Also, you had to give him his coat back, despite your envy to keep it. Not only because you found it stylish, but also because you just wanted to have it with you, that's all, like a memory from the evening.

Sasha and Connie noticed you were spacing out. Your eyes were blank, you leaned your face on your hand, your elbow on the table. This math class was boring to you, you could resolve all of the equations in a few seconds only by reading them, being attentive wasn't necessary. Despite this fact, Sasha tried to bring you back to reality.

"Hey princess? Dreaming about a tasty filet mignon?", you didn't pay attention to her at first, she kept going "Oh... yes... Hum... A very tasty filet mignon... with real vegetables, and sauce, a slice of very tender meat..."

Sasha was drooling, and... spacing out. Connie hit her with his elbow to wake her up, whispering.

"Come on stupid stop drooling like that, you like to look at the teacher's ass?"

Sasha shook her head in all of the directions, her face took a disgusted expression.

"Ew I would never do that you creep! Ask y/n instead." It was a human teacher who was there for once since the robot broke down and was taking time to be repaired.

It was Connie's turn to try to bring you back to earth, whispering your name loudly and pull the bottom of your shirt. You woke up abruptly, blenching and gasping because of the surprise. Connie's whispers came to your ears.

"That teacher's ass is mesmerizing at this point?"

"The teacher's what?" You tried to understand the situation, you heard a sigh coming out of Sasha's mouth.

"Huh, nevermind, he's messing around."

"Sasha... Assume!", Connie replied with a teasing tone, you and Sasha rolled your eyes out, pissed by your favorite clown's humor.

The class finally ended, it was lunchtime. The three of you took your time to pack your things, being the last ones left in the classroom, chatting about everything. When you get out, you start spacing out again, looking at the ground. You suddenly got a vision, from that night. It was that tall, blonde, imposing man, with a cybernetic arm, his metallic hand laying on Levi's back. You didn't know why your brain was showing you this moment, a worried expression drew itself on your face. You felt Sasha's warm hand holding your shoulder, the warmth of her face getting close to yours, her voice coming to your right ear.

"Y/n? Is everything okay? You've been weird those days.", your vision was immediately gone. You looked up to face your friend and smiled to comfort her, she seemed worried.

"Don't worry I'm completely okay! Everything is fine". Your friend shuddered, contradicting you.

"You seem to be on another planet. You can tell us everything, you know?"

You didn't know if it was worth it to talk about Jean or see him again. You were afraid he could use you and then throw you away if he doesn't need you anymore. A relationship or interactions with the opposite gender was something new to you. The only guy you were close to was Connie, but you immediately knew you were going to be friends, nothing more. With Jean, it was different. You've felt things you never felt before, this strange attraction and this fear of danger's vanishment. At the same time, you had to know Jean more to be sure he really wanted to spend time with you too, if he was going to be more than a friend to you. Of course, he was going to be for a while, but if something has to happen, it will happen.

Connie was further in front of you two, his hands laid on the back of his head, walking slowly. Suddenly, he turned around, widened his eyes, raising his eyebrows, he was facing you.

"Heeeyyyy didn't you feel like this since the night we went out?"

Shit. He was known for being stupid but here he got you, it stirred up Sasha's curiosity.

"Oh? Is it about what Connie told me?" Shit, again. Your face went red, you looked at Sasha's eyes, sparkling with impatience, she was looking at you like a lost puppy in the street. You sighed and gave in.

"Yes.. It is..."

Sasha started to scream but had put her hands on her mouth at the right moment, she was jumping and squirming, making her brown ponytail bounce up and down.

"Are you gonna see him again? Are you? Are you?" Connie interrupted her.

"Shhhh stupid!", his best friend took an annoyed tone, "You're dumber than I, don't act like you were smarter."

Here we go again...

"What? Repeat what you said."

Both of your friends started to get into a childish argument, as usual... Fortunately, they were only bickering. Their exchange has been interrupted when you started to reply to their question, giggling.

"Don't argue guys, it's fine haha." Connie was pulling Sasha's hair, while she was pulling his shirt. They both stopped as if you have put a film on pause, staring at you.

You continued, "Do you think I should see him again? Really?"

You already have read their minds, they both shook their heads up and down.

"Humhum" you asked them again, after setting your texting program incorporated in your brain implant. Jean's name displayed in your (e/c) cybernetic eyes.

"Should I text him?"

Your friends lost their grip on each other and ran to go by your side. Sasha was on your left, Connie on your right, they both were holding each of your shoulders. Sasha's was the first talking with a low voice in your ear.

"You better do it princess, don't miss."

"Girl that would be your first date, go", pursued Connie, "Do it or I'll do it for you", your brown-haired friend insisted. Without telling them, you typed and sent the message thanks to your mind, reading it out loud so they can hear it:

" _Hey, how are you doing? Wanna hang out sometime? I still have your coat..._ "

A short silence went by before your best friends expressed their joy, jumping everywhere. Being on their side was probably one of the best decisions you have made.

You haven't looked at your texts during lunch. Your notifications were disabled so you could enjoy this time with your friends, you had only an hour of class left. You decided to look at your phone this time; he replied, almost right after you have sent your message.

_"Hey princess, I'm very glad you texted me again. Wanna give my coat back, are u sure?"_

Received 12:30 PM

_"Yes sir. It's yours after all."_

Sent 1:15 PM

_"Alright, are you free tonight?"_

Received 1:16 PM

_"Yes, after 5 PM. I have to study."_

Sent 1:16 PM

_"Nice, wanna meet around 6? You pick the place... Oops yes you don't really know the city well, you have someone to drive you? I don't have a car I'm sorry..."_

Received 1:16 PM

_"I'll ask my friend Hange to bring me there, it's okay, I know why."_

Sent 1:17 PM

_"Okay nice, wanna meet at Times Square? It's far enough from Harlem so it will be the safest for you"_

Received 1:17 PM

_"Sure, let's do that. See you there."_

Sent 1:18 PM

_"See ya princess, can't wait, I missed your pretty face."_

Received 1:18 PM

You were smiling like an idiot, you didn't even notice. Sasha and Connie were making fun of you, you hit back the best as you could, but you already knew they were the best at this kind of game.

You were looking forward to meeting Jean again, you were hoping it would occur as well as last time. Classes were over, and you were dreaming during all of them since both of you texted. You wondered how Jean felt after the first time you met, did he think about you too?

After studying at the library, you went straight to the dormitory after saying goodbye to your friends; to reach Hange and ask them if they could drive you to Times Square, which they accepted of course. You fixed your makeup a little, styled your hair, and checked if all of your implants and weapons were fine, just in case. Hange was constantly saying you were okay, that you didn't need to do too much, but you were still convinced there was something wrong about your outfit. You quickly grabbed a clothing bracelet to switch to another one, consisting of black skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with long sleeves. For the shoes, you picked ranger black boots and took your black parka since it was raining outside, as almost every day. Jean's coat was under your arm, you were holding it tight.

Finally, you headed to your roommate's car and went straight to Times Square. The sky was already black, the night being there because of winter. The temperatures were sweet and warm during almost all of the seasons because of climate change. The summers were the worst, with temperatures going beyond understanding. Seas were polluted, birds were rare, humanity had to create fake ones to maintain the environment's balance, it was insane. Fortunately, they managed to improve the air's quality, which wasn't the easiest to do. Resources were limited, but some people found ways to produce more to fill everyone's needs.

You arrived at your destination, Hange just left you in the middle of Times Square, because you didn't know where Jean was, you started looking for him. The rain stopped, the rainbow lights were reflecting on the puddles. The wind was gently stroking your face and your cheeks. People were walking in all directions; you were just standing there, closing your eyes, and enjoying this moment; being a creature in the middle of this normal crowd. No, just being human, feeling life around you, interactions, people talking, admiring, arguing, laughing, loving... At the same time, you were looking for Jean's heartbeat and aura, they were so singular to you, so unique, it would be easy to find them, but you've found nothing. You decided to stop admiring the _normal way of life_ and walk around to try to find your "friend". There were so many buildings and streets, you could lose yourself in this mess. You were walking fast, holding Jean's coat and your parka tight against your body. You could smell Jean's cologne, which strangely helped you to focus on your objective: find him. You texted him asking where he was, but you didn't get any answer. Maybe he had something to figure out at the last minute...

After running through the main square, you thought maybe he would be in one of the adjacent streets. Perhaps he wanted to play a little, you were used to teasing each other. You went to a random one, it was almost empty, there were no lights until its end. Despite how dangerous it may look, you went for it, fearless, because you were feeling free and invincible. You hung around it until its end but found nothing, so you decided to go back to where you came from.

Suddenly, you heard very loud footsteps, getting closer to you. You stopped walking, trying to figure out if you were dreaming or not. The footsteps stopped, you decided to keep going, walking slowly in case you heard them again. You quickly texted your exact location to Jean, just in case something could go wrong. The mood was getting heavier and heavier, you felt auras and read minds with bad intentions. Someone apparently jumped from somewhere around to land right behind you. Their breath was heavy, full of rage and determination. They were three, two were getting closer in front of you, their silhouettes moving. A masculine voice broke the rain's noise.

"Hey beauty, what are you doing all alone? In the dark?"

You immediately knew they wanted your implants, but you stayed calm and thought about how you could beat their asses.

"Wow I never thought Humanetics' doll would be this sexy. We found the jackpot guys." One of the guys in the front said. It felt disgusting to you.

Water was running down your face, its freshness was pleasant. You closed your eyes and focused on the rain's noise to prepare yourself to fight, clenching your fists, paying attention to your breathing. The muggers noticed it.

"She's sleeping meanwhile she's standing? Maybe we could enjoy ourselves before putting her into pieces, I bet she has good stamina and that it's tight as fuck."

You wanted to throw up. How could they talk about you this way? It made you angry even more, you're not a doll, a hole, something anybody could touch as they wish. You were someone.

After taking a deep breath, you raised your head, opened your eyes, and confronted those jerks.

"A good stamina, huh?" You paused for a few seconds. "You're right, I have an amazing one."

One of the men started to snigger with satisfaction, you ignored it and continued your speech.

"But only to beat your asses."

You took them by surprise, throwing a paralyzing blast to one of the two assaulters from your cybernetic arm. He immediately fell down. The one behind you ran to you with an electric stick, but you just had to raise your fist to punch him in the face without even looking behind. He fainted instantly.

The last one seemed less easy to confront. He had two electric sticks, turned on, ready to put you down. He walked fast to reach out to you, you also ran to him, before jumping above his head. Destabilized, he took time to realize you were behind him, too much time. When he turned his head in your direction, you lifted your right leg to kick him right in the face with your foot. He fell, unconscious, his nose and mouth bleeding. Your rangers helped you to do him right. Jean's coat was still under your arm, it didn't move.

Suddenly, you heard noises of friction, it seemed to be cables, it came out of nowhere. A familiar voice resonated in the empty street.

"Sorry guys I saw her first, she's mine!"

It was Jean, you couldn't prevent yourself from smiling, because he was finally there.

"Y/n, hold on me!"

You raised your head and could see he was flying. He had kind of weird guns which threw cables to help him hold on to the building's walls and move. He seemed to carry something on his back and lower back. It was an angel, who came to look for you and bring you to heaven.

When Jean came closer to you, he reached out his right arm still holding a gun to wrap it around you. He was still hooked with a cable to a building on the left. You immediately wrapped your arms around his body before he seemed to have done something for both of you to be propelled higher, as he unhooked the left cable to hook the right one to advance. You could see he was carrying bottles of gas on his back. Apparently, it was those who made you fly. He also was wearing plenty of harnesses and had a leather jacket tied around his waist. A black shirt with long sleeves was covering his chest, still slightly revealing the shape of his muscles.

You snuggled your head on the hollow of his neck and held him tight, trying to make yourself comfortable. You found his warmth again, which helped you to relax a little, his heart was beating fast.

"Fortunately I came at the right time, are you okay?" Jean wanted to know if everything was alright.

You started to giggle, knowing he wanted to play the superhero even if both of you pertinently knew you managed to save yourself. You raised your head, looking at his side profile, he was focused on using the machine which was making you floating in the air.

"A little too late, they're all unconscious." You let out a smirk, you knew it would trigger him.

"Huh, I still saved you." He replied with an exaggerated annoyed tone.

"I saved myself on my own." You teased him.

"Alright alright... But I picked you up!" He was right on this point, you couldn't deny it.

"Thanks for coming, I missed you." You didn't even think before speaking, it came out naturally from your mouth. You realized it only when Jean replied to you.

"Missed you too as you already know, princess." You were mesmerized by his face, harboring a slight smile. Every time Jean was calling you princess, you could feel an electric shock down your belly. Did it mean something in particular? Not really, probably occurred just because you were feeling comfortable by his side. But all of this was weird, how did he get all of this stuff to fly?

"Wait, where did you get all of this? I thought you were broke?" You asked, doubting about his honesty.

"I have an explanation, I'll tell you later about this sorry, I need to focus."

You started to get worried, Jean noticed this look on your face, quickly looking at you before going back to using that weird dispositive.

"That's completely normal, you ask yourself questions. You can ask me anything, I will answer everything. We'll talk about this once we're sitting around a good meal, okay? Trust me." His voice had a serious tone, it was the first time you heard him talking like that.

"Okay." You replied, shyly. You decided to close your eyes on this and to keep enjoying the night.

Flying, you never thought it would happen to you one day. The coldness of the air was broken up by Jean's warmth, your hair caressed by the breeze. You could see the city lights all around, it was even more beautiful than the landscape from the other night, even if it was the same decor. Your heart was racing, you were enjoying each minute, each second of this moment. This feeling of freedom came back to you, as a blessing, you could be yourself fully.

After a few minutes flying, Jean propelled both of you into a window without glass in an old building. The landing was a little harsh, but you managed to lift your foot to not touch the ground so the "fake superhero" could land as he wished. The walls were painted with various tags, most of them about the class rupture, claiming better living conditions, some in the no future movement. There were two people, thanks to your eyes, you could fully see them in the dark.

Jean let you get off him and indicated you to follow him. Those two strangers were men, but you couldn't read their minds, as Jean's. They both were wearing ponchos with hoods, which they removed right when you reached them.

"Everything went well?" Asked the tallest of the two. He had short black hair and dark eyes, his face beautifully decorated with freckles lightened by the neons on the outside of the disaffected building. Jean was removing the bottles and the harnesses he was carrying earlier. You were standing by his side, understanding nothing about the situation.

"Perfect, as you can see," Jean answered, before introducing you to his comrades, "Guys, this is my new friend y/n, who confronted the three idiots from The Snakes."

You decided to not ask yourself questions and just keep going, to trust him. You gave a hand towards the dark-haired guy, who was wearing a surprised expression on his face, you wondered why. He still took your metallic hand to shake it, with carefulness.

"Hi y/n, I'm Marco Bott. Caporal of The Explorers. I'm honored to meet someone like you." He probably knew who you were already...

"Nice to meet you, Marco."

The other man also reached to you, he was blonde, his hair styled with an undercut. You could tell his eyes were blue as the sea was a hundred years ago. The sea was now grey, full of humanity's mistakes.

"Armin Arlert, Captain of the Explorers. Very pleased to meet you." His voice was very soft, and gentle. He also shook your hand.

"Same for me Armin." You replied with a smile. You could feel his aura was full of good intentions and goodwill.

Jean gave all of this equipment to Marco, you noticed the caporal lent it to his comrade to let him use it to save you. One of their politics was to save the innocents who could be in danger, your friend probably used it to pick you up.

Finally, after Jean talked to his " _comrades_ ", you and your "savior" left the building to go back to the city. Jean untied the jacket which was around his waist to put it on. The leather jacket looked so good on him, you felt your cheeks burning, probably going red. You were hoping for Jean to not notice, but as you feared, he did...

"Someone is appreciating the view... Aren't you?" You pouted, trying to avoid his charming gaze and hide from him.

"No, I'm not." Your voice was very low, your mate laughed at your reaction. He probably thought you were cute, as last time...

"I know I'm hot, no need to tell me." He winked at you, you couldn't prevent yourself from smiling to his overflowing self-confidence while you were going down the stairs.

Once you got to Times Square's main square, you two decided to grab some street food nearby. Since you never went to Central Park, Jean suggested for you two to eat there. You accepted and went to the park by walking.

Central Park was one of the rare places where there was still greenery. It looked so big to you, you didn't even know in which direction to go when you got in, a bag full of your meal in your right hand. You both paid for your own meals separately since you know Jean's bank account was not that full... As you discussed with Marco and Armin, last week's hunts were not that good.

Jean noticed the lost expression on your face. Honestly, you were panicking inside. Even if you looked forward to it, exploring New York sounded a little scary to you. You couldn't deny you were having apprehension.

Your friend interpellated you, with a big smile, this goddamn smile, shining smile...

"Hey! There's nothing to be afraid of! What makes you this shaky huh?" You didn't even notice you were shaking like an idiot.

"Hum... Maybe because I'm alone in New York with a man? At night? Without even visiting New York at least once?" You replied, with a crisped smile.

"You're the one who came to me to see each other..." His eyebrows were going up and down, the tall man was wincing at the same time, getting his hand under his chin, biting his lip, probably to caricature that "fuckboy" pose. He was getting closer to your face wriggling from left to right. Jean was funny, making you laugh, always knowing what to do to relax you. You looked at the ground, smiling for real this time.

All of a sudden, you felt your left wrist being grabbed by a huge and warm hand, pulling you in the same direction. Oh well... He was doing the same thing as the last time... You giggled before he told you,

"Time to follow me princess!"

He was running like a kid, you following, smiling brightly. He teased you again, while you were trying to catch his pace, "Come on! Hurry up! The food is gonna get cold!"

You smirked, pertinently knowing what you were about to do. You suddenly increased your pace thanks to your strong legs, surpassing him. He had to get to yours now and laughed a little. You two were having such a great time, looking like two teenagers, who were actually young adults.

Once you arrived next to the lake, you couldn't prevent yourself from focusing on the lights' reflection on the water. It looked weird, had strange wavy and moving shapes. Jean gently leaned his hand on the middle of your back to let you know he was next to you. He also bent over the lake as you did, trying to figure out what you were mesmerized by.

"Have you found something in the water?" He asked you.

You ignored him and raised your head to the trees around you. The park's lights were giving them a dark but sweet green color. Your (e/c) were shining from the stimulation, scanning each plant, to find their names and their properties. Jean's gaze on your face was noticeable, but you were still focused on your surroundings. Finally, you raise your voice, confessing to him, as he was about to sit on the ground lined with verdure.

"I've never seen a lake or these kinds of trees before..." Your hair was flying because of the light wind.

"Oh... ", he replied, shyly, "That's a good thing we picked this place then."

You turned your face to his direction, anchoring your gaze in his.

"Thank you for bringing me here." You gave him a smile, and, for the first time, you could have seen him blush. Jean was motionless, staring at you as if you've put a movie on pause. Suddenly, he came back to reality, acting as if he was ashamed of admiring you. Actually, he was hoping you didn't notice he was blushing over you, but it was too late. You didn't say anything, knowing you could use this later to tease him.

"So, let's eat! Right? Aren't you hungry?" Your mate told you awkwardly, he was about to sit down for good, but he forgot about one detail...

"The weather is rainy, the ground is wet as fuck, I wouldn't sit if I was you." You answered with a playful intonation.

"Oh, yeah, you're right... Hum... Where shall we sit then?" He recognized he forgot about this...

"Still don't want to tell me about your _job_?" You smirked, narrowing your eyebrows, curious about his real " _professional"_ activity.

"I'll tell you about this later..." He had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and murmured "if you accept it of course..." in your right ear.

"It's our second date, Mr. Kirstein, time to tell me..." You teased him, still smirking.

"You said date?" He replied with some fake innocence in his voice.

"Of course I said that.", "Okay" Jean closed the conversation, sounding satisfied, smiling.

This evening was about to become a turning point in your life, to change your perspectives and your vision of the world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I hope you're doing well! I'm sorry for dropping a chapter as boring as this one after so long... I'm so sorry! I hope you liked it anyway, spicy cool shit is coming in the next chapter, I promise you.
> 
> See you soon (earlier this time), love you, stay hydrated (and horny, or not, I don't know if it's a good idea), take care!! ❤️
> 
> Special thanks to my friend for making this chapter a better thing, love ya! ✨💕
> 
> Note from the editor: this is some spicy good shit 😝 hope yall enjoying the story so far 😊


End file.
